


【铁虫】总裁和他的小助理

by lemonroastduck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroastduck/pseuds/lemonroastduck
Summary: 早起搞笑作品，总裁和助理的普通人AU
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁虫】总裁和他的小助理

STARK大厦

凌乱的床铺、散乱的领带，褶皱的西装被随意的扯下，空气沉浸在红酒与爱欲中无法逃离，不知是谁先踏出的第一步，柔软的床铺逐渐凹陷，汗液混合着浓郁的酒气打湿了衬衫，肉体牢牢的吸着着布料，倒映在琥珀色的眼眸中，似是催情剂般的激发着兽欲，Tony俯身亲吻着褐发少年的脖颈，近乎啃食的留下惩罚意味的齿痕。  
“不，Mr.Stark......”酒精虽冲散了少年的神智，但他深知眼前的人是他的Boss，是他最敬重的那个人，尽管那份禁断的情感被他小心的隐藏在内心深处，可此时tony的行动，让他内心的喜悦枪毙了该有的理智，推拒的手渐渐失了力道，甘愿的被对方攀上的双臂钳制，进而压倒，沉沦......  
而这如同梦境般的展开，还得从两个小时前说起。

今天是STARK科技博览会的开展酒会，全公司上下筹备了三个多月，终于能在今天向世人展示他们的科技成果。  
夜色下，红色的超跑用一个近乎完美的甩尾稳稳的停在开展酒会的红毯旁，车门打开的瞬间，精制皮鞋的主人便成为了全场记者关注的焦点。  
作为军火商起家的tony近几年依靠债券生意积累了大量的财富后又开始向科研方向进军，他是科技上的天才，生意上的老手，生活中的花花公子，而且和那些油腻的大款们不同，tony有着足以混迹演艺圈的颜值，这个完美的男人俘获了全城女性生物的心，谁能说自己不爱Tony Stark（和他的钱）呢。封面女郎、模特网红甚至企业对手都和他或多或少的传出过绯闻，但这丝毫不影响人们对他的热爱。  
而跟在他身旁的是他的新助理Peter，一个从纽约大学毕业的高材生，用他天才的小脑袋，年仅20岁便考取了机械工程和经济管理的双硕士学位，靠着自身的努力，从千人的海选中脱颖而出，人们甚至还能从他脸上看到青少年般的稚气，若不是他的性别，嫉妒的眼神早就将其洞穿。Tony的助理呀，那可是离Tony最近的位置！  
当然，刚进公司的时候，不服气的人依然会来找他的茬，比如用咖啡恶意的销毁设备，偷偷更换演讲文案，不过都被他用监控和证据一一反击，并被Tony永远解雇。最让人服气的是在两年前的军火交易中，他为Tony裆下了本该射入心脏的子弹。  
渐渐的，挑事的人少了，钦慕Peter的人也多了起来，但和Tony比起来，他始终保持着英国人的绅士感，整日忙于工作，也让他无暇谈情说爱。  
可以这么说，Peter不仅仅是Tony的工作助理，还兼顾了保镖、司机和保姆的职业，每天和Tony同吃同住，拿着一份工资做了四个人的工作。  
Tony对这个20出头的年轻人也是赞许有加，对他视如己出，他曾说他在Peter身上看到了自己年轻时的影子。

Peter优雅的将跑车钥匙交给了身后的侍者，Tony摘下脸上的墨镜对着拍照的记者们谦逊的笑着，待Peter跟上来后，二人便一前一后在女粉们的尖叫下和维持现场的保镖们一起走入会场。

会场内  
各行各业的巨头齐聚，有政界大佬，也有商业巨头，影视明星，模特名媛。Tony他们一进会场就有人来轮流敬酒，当然，大部分都被Peter挡了下来，Boss醉酒的丑态早在两年前他便见识过了。  
一个多小时下来，Peter的脸上泛起了些许红晕，但这并不影响他和Ross探员的交流，Ross探员想让Stark工业资助一个叫“神盾局”的国家防卫系统，但这需要大量的资金。  
Peter微笑的抿了一口酒，优雅又爽朗，还不时的转头看向Tony那边，他正举着香槟和李子批发商史爱国攀谈。

随后会场另一边的骚动引起了众人的注意。

原来是奥丁森锤子有限公司的创始人丁大锤带着他的弟弟，同时也是小刀针灸协会的会长丁小基从会场的另一边走来，这对高颜值兄弟一入场，可以说是抢足了风头。

丁大锤当年靠着一把锤子和父亲留下的巨额财产起家，他卖的锤子曾一度是业界最坚固的喵喵锤，但在后来不知为何改卖了斧子。  
而丁小基有着一手精湛的针灸手艺，被誉为阿斯加德镇第一老中医，专治颈部和腰部疼痛，被捅过的都说好。  
但外界传闻，他们并非亲兄弟，且关系不和。曾有一些不怕死的记者想去偷拍他们的打架现场，结果都得到了免费的针灸治疗。

此时却见丁小基非常自然的腕着丁大锤的胳膊走进会场，直奔着本次会场的主角Tony走来。

Loki随手拿起侍者托盘中的两杯伏特加，将其中的一杯交给了Tony  
“Mr.Stark，这杯敬您。”  
此时Peter在收下Ross探员的名片后也走回了Tony的身边，“Boss，还是我来吧。”  
“不，Peter，这点酒还是灌不倒我的。”Tony接过酒杯，一饮而尽，蜜糖色的眼睛里满是得意。同为上市公司，奥丁森每年的营业额都逼近STARK，虽然从未赶超，但若是连他们敬的酒都让助理来挡，岂不是让人耻笑。  
“Mr.Stark真是好酒量。”Loki轻笑着，随即喝光了自己的那一杯，双方又寒暄了一阵。

随后Peter跟着Tony辗转在会场各处，Tony站在赌桌旁，一边下注还不忘楷一把身旁名模的油。期间也有一些女明星和记者来搭讪Peter，都被他一一回绝，他始终盯着赌桌旁的Tony，期间目光偶有碰撞，都被他巧妙的移开。  
灯光下的Tony笑的很开心，浅色的唇角，精制的小胡子，蜜糖色的眼眸，长长的睫毛……Peter看的有点出神，他开始在脑内想象年轻的Tony是怎么一般模样，虽然在公司里，他看过照片，但远没有眼前的鲜活。

刚赢了两局的Tony赌性大发，但随即感觉有一股燥热从体内爆发，横冲直撞的令人心烦，他皱了皱眉头，起身想拿一杯水来缓解，但接踵而来的晕眩感却使他误判了距离。  
哐啷！  
高脚杯倾倒，撞向了一旁的红酒瓶，并砸向地毯，溅湿了西装。  
饥渴和燥热感的来袭，让他有些不自觉的想解开领带。  
Peter马上发现了不对，上前一把扶住了自己的Boss  
“不好意思，各位，Mr.Stark有些喝醉了，我们就先回去了，祝大家玩得尽兴。”  
趁着骚乱还没有扩大，他稍用力的提起Tony，好让他有力气站直身体。在众人关切的目光中，他扶着自己的Boss走出会场。

当Peter扶着Tony离场时，还站在原地的Thor顺手捏了一把Loki的屁股，“你往酒里加了什么？”他贴在弟弟耳边轻声问着。  
“一些好东西~”意味不明的回答加上狡黠的笑容让Thor瞬间意会。  
“所以你纯粹是想看Tony Stark出丑才同意和我出席酒会?”Thor意味深长的看了眼正扶着Tony离席的Peter，那两人已经走出老远。  
“想看Tony Stark出丑的应该不止我一个吧。”  
“哼，回去再收拾你。”Thor微笑着说道。看似埋怨的话语，目光却满是宠溺。

Peter一手撑着Mr.Stark，好不容易腾出了手去按一旁的楼层按钮，下一秒却被怀中的人粗暴的按在电梯玻璃上，还未等他反应，两人便已唇齿相接。此时透过玻璃，可以看到会场上绽放的烟花。

这里是Stark大厦的透明电梯。

Loki拿出手机里app点了几下，看着电梯监控里的画面，露出了阴谋得逞的笑容。下一秒就被一只粗壮的手臂拽进了楼梯口的阴暗角落。

——tbc——  
下章次开车┗(･ω･;)┛开小破车！

【铁虫】总裁和他的小助理（下）  
AU 总裁tony X助理荷兰虫peter  
私设成年Peter~  
————————————————

Peter的眼睛不能睁的再大了，他的Boss此时正压着他的双手在电梯里亲吻他！  
他或多或少也猜到了是酒的问题，Peter开始有些后悔没有及时阻止那杯该死的伏特加。思考之间，对方早已撬开了他的唇瓣，不断地加深着试探，舔舐着洁白的牙齿，拉扯着僵硬的舌头，侵入的节奏丝毫不给他一点喘息的机会。老流*氓似的吻技让Peter应接不暇，随即对方的手附上他的腰，妄图褪*去那碍人的衬衫。  
西装早已掉在地上，蓝白条纹的领带被拉扯的不成样子，当对方的双手游走在Peter的身上还欲向下身探寻，Peter瞬间打了个机灵。  
他挣脱了那个让他眩晕的吻，顺势环抱住Tony的腰，让他尽量离开地面，并迅速捡起散落在地面的西装和领带，在电梯到达顶层时，有些怨念的看了电梯角落的监控，近乎扛一样的拖着他的Boss回到卧室。  
而他的Boss，此时正在倒挂在他身上，扒着他的裤子。

尽管Peter练过拳击，但他也不想朝着自己最崇拜的偶像脸上来一拳，他有些懊恼的将Mr.Stark砸在床上，以脱离他的钳制，而Tony此时还有些神志不清的哼哼着什么，像树袋熊一样的粘着他，并和自己衬衫上紧实的纽扣做着斗争。  
Peter掏出手机，打通Happy的电话，想让他尽快派一个女模特或者随便一个女明星也好，来替他的Boss降火。

但下一秒手机便被身后那位抢走，并扔到墙角，反弹回地面还散了花。随后一只强有力的大手拽着Peter的衬衫领口将他砸在大床中间。  
大猫像是捕获到了期许已久的猎物，他舔舐着干裂的嘴角，准备用餐。

Tony将Peter压制在身下，他看着自己那位还处于惊愕状态的小助理，撕开了碍事的衬衫，然后抢过一旁那条带着红酒渍的棕色领带，死死的绑住身下人的双手。  
柔软的大床让Peter找不到施力点，只能任由对方在身上留下一串又一串的吻*痕。  
“不，Mr.Stark！”。Peter绝望的发现自己推不开他，并且这只狡猾的大猫还用另一条领带将自己的右脚绑在了床尾！

裤子早就不翼而飞，他想坐起来，结果被身上的那头野兽恶狠狠的啃了一口大腿内侧，他吃痛的叫了出来，随即感受一股湿热的气息，攀上了禁忌之地......  
他的Boss，居然在给他口。而他自己居然还觉得很舒服。  
真的是疯了。

“Mr.Stark？....嗯...不行！”  
可身上的那人仿佛听不见任何的呼唤，只是一味地按照欲望的指引，娴熟的手法对上稚嫩的肉体，未经世事的少年无法压抑的叫出了声，红晕攀上双颊，不知是酒精的作用还是这背德般的罪恶感，Peter很快就射了出来，浓郁而又粘腻的液体出现在自己Boss的脸上。

Peter是真的要哭出来了，一面沉沦在爱欲之中无法自拔，一面又担心待Boss清醒后自己的下场。但随即他也无暇他想，一根手指已悄然探入未经开发过的甬道内，一点一点的试探着前进，或许是嫌弃不够湿润，他的Boss居然还在这种状态下抓起了一旁的红酒，直接淋在了他身上。

待三根手指都能自由的出入甬道后，在Peter有些绝望的眼神中，男人将自己早已饥渴难耐的巨大欲望抵在男孩稚嫩的入口，开心的像是一个得到糖果的孩子，挺身而入，疼痛和撕裂感在Peter脑内叫嚣着，仅仅一点点的红酒完全起不到该有的润滑作用，酒精的辛辣刺激反而放大了疼痛，Peter疼的哭了出来。  
Peter看着身上这个他一直仰慕的男人，这个年龄足以做他父亲的男人，蜜糖色的眼眸在药物的作用下有些混沌，但却死死地盯着自己，仿佛要把自己生吞活剥一般的眼神，Peter被盯的有些发毛，但却无路可逃。精壮的手臂将他的腿高举至肩头，欲望深一下又浅下的填满着自己。渐渐地，肠道似乎适应了这般粗狂的侵入，水声在耳边作响，疼痛点缀在欲望的酒杯中，逐渐混合，消溶。  
两个赤裸的男人，沉浸在酒香和淫欲之下，相互交叠着，碰撞着，无法抑制的喘息从喉咙深处迸发而出，逐渐填满了整个房间......

Peter一夜没睡。  
他看着床上沉溺于梦境的Boss，又看了看那一地的狼藉，他很清楚自己被做了什么，以他的能力，他可以轻易的推开Mr.Stark，但他没有，他任由被下药的Mr.Stark在他身上胡闹，却没有阻止，反而还很享受。  
一直以来，他觉得他对Mr.Stark只是崇拜之心，但相处久了，他越发的不敢直面自己的内心。那种不该有的情愫，原本想被带进坟墓的秘密，似乎已经瞒不住了。  
虽然Mr.Stark至今未婚，但所有人都知道他和Pepper女士是有婚约的。他很嫉妒Pepper女士，甚至有时候很懊恼自己的性别，但同时又为能够正大光明的留在Mr.Stark身边感到庆幸，他就在这种纠结与庆幸中度过了与Mr.Stark相处的两年多，准确说是832天...  
而现如今的他，或许已经没有资格留在Mr.Stark身边了。  
床上的那人醒了会如何反应，调走他，解雇他，甚至将他驱逐出美国...这都是Mr.Stark做的到的...

不等等，也许有转机呢...他坐在床边这样想着。

Peter站起身，有些踉跄的走入浴室，腿间粘*腻的感觉并不是特别的好，他洗了很久，用着小功率的吹风机打理着头发，不想发出太大的声音去惊动房间里的那个人。  
微干发梢有些卷翘，他看着镜子里的自己，才发现眼睛有些红肿，有点不记得是什么时候哭出来的，至于那到底是疼痛的泪水还是喜悦的，他已无暇去想。  
他拿出一套新的衬衫，本想套上，却发现单薄的衬衫根本没办法挡住脖颈处那扎眼的吻痕，不得已他又翻出了一件反季节的高领毛衣，仔仔细细的套在身上，并检查着仪容。

西装和领带被随手丢在垃圾桶里，上面还残留着酒渍和斑驳的不明液体，他将散乱的衬衫纽扣尽数收回后便给袋子打了个结。  
处理好犯罪现场后，他第一时间赶去了监控室销毁了电梯里的证据。  
此时天空已泛起了鱼肚白，阳光自城市的尽头唤醒了新的一天，偶有汽笛声作响。Peter呆呆的望着眼窗外的天空，象征着夜色的蓝渐渐被金色的阳光驱逐，整个城市在STARK大厦的俯瞰下一览无余。  
那套昂贵的西装还是Mr.Stark帮他挑选的，他想着，如果没有发生这一切的话，那套衣服他本想永远珍藏的。

酒精褪去后引起的头痛让他有些难受，但也使他更加清醒，只剩腰间的不适感时刻提醒着他这一夜的不寻常。Peter稍微调整了一下自己的状态，走向了厨房。

Mr.Stark用手摸索着床铺，但却没找到该有的那个人，他睁开眼睛看了看四周，正巧此时Peter端着刚做好的早餐从门口走进来，是培根起司三明治还有一杯冒着热气的牛奶。  
他的小助理看起来和平时一样精神，蓬松而又柔软的头发，白净又充满朝气的脸蛋，还依稀闻的到柠檬味沐浴露的味道，除去他红肿的嘴唇还有违和感满满的高领毛衣之外，一切都和往常的每个早晨一样。

“Mr.Stark，昨晚的那位女士我已经将她送回去了，要先用早餐么。”Peter乖巧的笑着，天知道他此时的心脏跳得多快。

谎言

他从未向Mr.Stark说过谎，他对Mr.Stark绝对的忠诚，他甚至愿意为他付出生命，可这一刻，他是多么希望Mr.Stark能被他瞒过。他甚至找来了女士香水喷洒在枕头和Mr.Stark的衣物上，还恰到好处的留了一只口红在床头柜上，妄图制造那个本不存在的“女士”。

“Peter，你是真的以为我什么都不记得了么？”仿佛囊括了星辰的眼睛此时正平静的看着他。  
仅一句话，便让Peter汗毛乍起，那如同坠入冰窟般的绝望冻结了他僵硬的笑容，拿着托盘的手甚至有些微微发抖。

沉默。

他没有说话，内心的波涛汹涌和外界的风平浪静折磨着他脆弱的泪腺，他在等待着，等待着来自自己最敬爱的Mr.Stark对自己的审判。

Mr.Stark站起身，径直向他走来。他并没有穿衣服，如若不是大厦的单向玻璃，对面大楼的人此时应该能看得到Mr.Stark背部那一道又一道抓痕，昭示着昨夜的疯狂。

Tony随手抓起托盘里的三明治，咬了一口，像是在细细品尝，“这三明治不错。”他歪歪头看着身前人的反应。那俊朗青年的脸上早就没了笑容，死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，一言不发，目光呆滞的盯着托盘边缘，像是在等待着什么。

Tony有些好笑的看着自己的小助理，他有些无奈，明明昨晚吃亏的是Peter，但这副视死如归的模样怎么倒像是Peter对他做了什么似的。

Tony拿起牛奶喝了一口。做出吞咽动作后，抢过托盘并一把甩在吧台上，然后拍了一下Peter僵硬的肩膀，随即开口：  
“放松点，kid，我会对你负责的。”

随后，那是一个吻，一个带着奶香味的吻，印在Peter的嘴上，不深不浅，但也足够将Peter从内心的绝望深处拉回现实。

“我爱你Peter，一直都是。”

泪水如决堤般的从眼角流下，无法言喻的惊讶与喜悦如同海啸般的侵占着大脑，他甚至没有意识到自己哭的是多么的惨烈。

“Mr.Stark，我也爱你......可是我们...”Peter跪坐在地上，掩面流泪。

“没有可是。”Mr.Stark当然知道他的Peter在担心什么，他轻轻为Peter拭干泪水，“我可是Mr.Stark。”那个完美的男人轻笑着，抱起了他的小助理~

接下来，Mr.Stark和他的小助理在接下来的STARK科技博览会上彻底失踪，人们只见到忙的焦头烂额的Happy不断地抱怨......  
—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 番外：
> 
> “所以呢，说好的丑闻呢？”丁大锤搂着怀里被吃干抹净的丁小基，宠溺的笑着。  
> 电视上正播放着Stark工业CEO和自己的助理公然出柜的新闻采访。  
> “你是不是早就看出来了！”黑发男子有些咬牙切齿看着自己的哥哥。  
> “你猜。”金发男子挑了一下眉毛，得意的笑着。  
> “哼，那等下次，我就换个目标好了。”小鹿斑比一般的眼睛，流露出的却是老狐狸一样的笑容，然后他掏出了一把小刀，精准的扎向了身旁人的肾......
> 
> 另一边，面容姣好的董冬梅在李子摊前打了个喷嚏。  
> ————  
> 这回真没了


End file.
